Scientifically Impossible
by Volt Tackle
Summary: Delphox isn't just sure if human emotions are part of their sophistication, but it existing is scientifically impossible. Or maybe she's just that jealous. AU. [Calem, Serena], [Delphox, Greninja]


**A/N: I'm honestly not sure which is the main pairing, I often write my stories in a way that I lose the original plot (Because I don't plot at all, hah). So, if you ship either, then go ahead and read. If neither, then either try or press the back arrow (In other words, I don't get why you're here anyway.)**

**Pairings: Calem/Serena, Delphox/Greninja**

**The author disclaims anything that is either existent fictionally or realistically. Most especially Pokemon, because the author is such a ditz.**

* * *

**Scientifically Impossible**

The blonde lets waters of crystal fall freely on the uneven surface, once bright translucent eyes now a dull grey, the vigor in it forever lost. Her hair is tied in two braids, but short strands of yellow stick out of them, almost invisibly. She crouches on the ground, bracing her shaky legs. The faded black lines fall down to her cheeks, mascara now worn out of her tears. The puffy silk dress is crumpled as it dangles on her thighs, unable to reach her knees. Her lips can't bring itself to a smile, for it feels to heavy to let go of the frown. She sniffs, holding back some mucus, which could have irked her, if not for the depression.

The delphox can't tell if this is part of humans and their sophistication. They're not supposed to have emotions, they shouldn't be hurt by words. It's, scientifically, impossible, she believes.

She lets a paw stroke her trainer's back, a sad smile under her snout. She lets silence speak her words, ignoring the pins and needles of harsh rains. She is usually tipped off by water, but being a quiet confidant is a top priority to her.

"They're right," she sniffles, "I'm too proud. I can't...just can't..." She trails off, letting her whining eclipse their conversation. "I can't take the act, can I? Diantha's way better than me, I should have..augh!" She shakes her head between her legs, still hiccuping whimpers. The downpour of rain doesn't annoy her whatsoever, but she still feels sensitive and insecure, Delphox notes.

Why does she keep _feeling_? It's preposterous!

She doesn't complain about it, given the situation, still stroking her back. She now kneels beside her, the dress like fur getting soaked in a puddle. She still wears that fake smile though, even though the water hurts her.

As far as she is concerned, humans don't advance with these petty emotions. It's just the kerfuffle of a nonsense. As far as she's concerned, it's just a nuisance they have to deal with, then it's one more large step in modernizing the world. Such as her living in an actually-comfortable capsule. But why? Why would she sob over this, simple, _accident?_ Is it that bad? Is it that fatal? She finds he trainer's kind confusing now.

"I'm sorry, Delphox." She apologized, a gloomy look filling her eyes. "I'm not a good trainer. Not this, this pathetic little girl."

Now she's _doubting_ herself!? Stupid, stupid _stupid_ emotions!

"De-del..." She gives a wry frown, her facade that she uses when she needs to feel - what is that word? - ah, _sad_. Her fur is drenched completely of rainwater now, the puddle completely a dry and shallow pit.

"You're not pathetic."

The teen mistakens the voice for her pokemon, as if the fox mage ever knows how to speak, which, of course, doesn't. The said pokemon dusts of the pebbles that clung on her dress fur a little while back, as she stares at the smile of the young man and his pokemon, a quiet greninja who squats beside him.

"Nice try, Delphox."

The boy offers his firm hand, as he kneels opposite side of her, holding her back, as if he is her good friend. She barely knows him, actually. "You're pretty funny, huh?" Once he notices the blush on her cheeks, he shakes his head calmly. "In a _good_ way, y'know." Then they start chatting endlessly, like old childhood friends. They're not though, as much as Delphox knows. They push each other teasingly, tickle each other, and even fall face flat on the ground. They actually _smile_ too, and this ticks her off. _And now they **like** each other_, she thinks to herself.

She is disturbed now, and kicks a pebble too powerfully, the sudden outburst of strength making her trip.

"You okay?"

She feels a hand pull her up, the greninja the boy owns shyly asks. He has a twisted frown, as if unable to assess his emotions. She flicks dirt away once more, unconscious of the faded pink that stains her cheeks. "I'm fine," she denies, feeling a wound bleed on her leg profusely.

This makes her lose her balance, falling his way. He tries to hide a blush as well, hopefully going unnoticed through the harsh rains. He holds her paw tightly, as she looks up at him innocently, the pink color on her cheeks hastily changing to a shade of crimson red.

She feels the stinging pain once more, then stumbles unto his mouth face down. She moves her paws to his neck, in case she loses balance again. So embarrassed for her flighty behavior, she continues to do this accidental contact. She secretly enjoys it though, but she wouldn't _admit_ that. She admits nothing, actually. She doesn't even admit that his hands throw her into an embrace at the same time.

_Okay, so maybe I was just **jealous**. _(Except that though.)


End file.
